Tylenol
by Mili Black
Summary: Tomar um remédio errado pode trazer muitos problemas - ou talvez, a solução deles. IchiRuki. OBS: Ecchi. /COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Tylenol  
**_Por Mili Black_

_

* * *

_

- Ahhhh... - Ichigo geme de dor, segurando com força sua cabeça.

Rukia já o olhava um pouco preocupada, não prestando atenção em seu mangá. Era incomum vê-lo gemendo agonizando por uma simples dor de cabeça, enquanto ele já havia _quase_ morrido _várias_ vezes e se machucado igual a um cachorro – não que ela apóie que machuquem os cachorrinhos.

A morena o ouviu gemer – de dor – de novo, e franziu as sobrancelhas com força por isso. Era digno de dar pena, um cara assustador igual ao Ichigo se contorcendo na cama com tanta dor.

- Quer que eu use um kido de cura em você, Ichigo? – Indagou, já se levando do chão.

- Não acho que vá funcionaaaarr... – Ele se remexe na cama novamente, ficando em posição fetal, sempre apertando sua cabeça entre as mãos.

Rukia o olhava apreensiva.

_Muito esquisito._

- E um copo d'água...?

- Pare de falar, por favor.

A voz dele não passava de um sussurro.

- Eu quero te ajudar, idiota. – Ela rebateu um pouco irritada.

- Então, por favor, vá até o armário da cozinha e pegue um tylenol pra mim. – Ele respondeu, fechando os olhos com força.

- E como é a embalagem?

- É numa caixinha meio vermelha. – Ichigo responde, e logo depois escondeu sua cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

Rukia nada disse, saindo apressadamente do quarto para ir em busca do tal remédio.

Como era feriado, Isshin, Karin e Yuzu saíram para uma viagem rápida, ficaram apenas Ichigo e ela em casa. Mas, realmente, como Isshin fazia falta numa hora dessas...

Chegando a cozinha, ela abriu todas as portas do armário e dentro de uma delas havia uma vasilha transparente, cheia de remédios. Ela retirou essa vasilha e a colocou em cima da mesa, abriu-a e começou a procurar.

- Tylenol... Tylenol... – Foi tirando um por um todos os remédios, mas não encontrou. Suspirou frustrada, guardou os remédios e subiu correndo novamente para o quarto do rapaz.

- Ichigo, não tem nenhum remédio desses lá.

- Como não?! Velho irresponsável! – Gemeu novamente de dor por debaixo do travesseiro, ao falar mais alto.

- Hm... Eu tenho uma solução. Vou até o Urahara, ele deve ter alguma coisa, com certeza.

Ichigo apenas resmungou alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu identificar, e Rukia logo saiu do seu gigai, ficando em sua forma shinigami.

- Chappy, nada de fazer barulho. – Sussurrou para o espírito em seu corpo.

- Sim, Rukia-sama! – Chappy respondeu sussurrando, com sua expressão feliz.

Rukia pulou na cama do rapaz e saltou pela janela, usando o shumpo para ir até a loja do Urahara. Ao chegar em frente a loja, se assustou ao encontrá-la aberta noite tarde da noite, e foi logo entrando.

- Urahara, apareça!

Alguns segundos depois ele aparece, escondendo um pouco do seu rosto por detrás de seu leque.

- O que deseja há essa hora aqui na minha loja, Kuchiki-san?

- Eu preciso de um remédio... Para dor de cabeça.

- Oh, claro! Pode deixar que eu pego. – Respondeu, amistoso. – Sentindo muitas dores de cabeça na forma humana?

- Não, é para o Ichigo. – Ela responde.

- Para o Kurosaki-san, entendo. Espere um momento que vou pegar o remédio apropriado.

Urahara volta alguns minutos depois trazendo consigo uma caixinha totalmente branca, e logo a entrega para Rukia e ela, por sua vez, olha desconfiada para ele.

- Tem certeza de que é esse? O Ichigo me disse que era um com a embalagem vermelha.

Ele sorri.

- Claro, Kuchiki-san. Esse é outro tipo de remédio, porém tem a mesma eficácia. É até melhor, olhando de outra maneira.

Rukia apenas faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça, guarda a caixinha dentro do quimono.

- Bem, agora vou indo. Acerto a conta com você depois. – E sai, sem perceber o sorriso travesso de Urahara.

Usando o shumpo, Rukia logo chega de volta ao quarto de Ichigo, que por sua vez não estava muito melhor. Ela suspirou, e chama a atenção dele.

- Cheguei, Ichigo. Consegui um remédio pra você. –Ela balançou a caixinha de comprimidos na mão. – Já vou pegar um copo de água pra você tomar junto.

Rukia então retorna para seu gigai, e desce as escadas rapidamente. Ela enche um copo de água e pega um comprimido do remédio que havia trazido, e logo sobe as escadas novamente.

- Pronto, aqui, seu remédio. – Oferece a Ichigo, e o mesmo logo coloca o comprimido na boca e toma toda a água, e se deita novamente na cama.

Rukia fica o observando durante algum tempo, enquanto ele está com os olhos fechados.

Uma gota escorre de sua testa.

_Por que estou me sentindo como se fosse criada dele?_

Resolveu não ligar pra isso e foi até seu armário colocar seu pijama – ou melhor, o pijama da Yuzu.

Saiu do armário e ficou no quarto, tentando voltar a ler o mangá que antes não havia conseguido fazer tal tarefa.

Alguns minutos depois de ter tomado o remédio, Ichigo começou a realmente se sentir melhor... Se sentir ótimo, falando a verdade. Sua cabeça estava parando de latejar rapidamente, mas, não estava sentindo sono como deveria estar.

Estava se sentindo estranhamente quente, e verificou se estava com febre, mas não. Tudo em ordem.

A disposição tomou conta dele, ao mesmo tempo em que _outra_ parte do seu corpo começou a latejar.

Olhou para a garota deitada ao chão, e incrivelmente nunca em sua vida havia achado essa posição tão excitante e erótica.

_Mas que porra é essa? Só posso estar louco!_

Tentou desviar seus olhos das coxas da garota – que lia seu mangá tão distraidamente – se sentindo a mais estranha das pessoas.

Ela trocou de posição, fazendo um movimento que empinava levemente sua bunda e realçava sua cintura.

Ichigo geme, e dessa vez não é de dor.

Rukia, escutando o gemido do rapaz olha pra ele com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Já está se sentindo melhor?

_Porra! Até a voz dela está sexy... O que tá acontecendo?_

- Sim, estou me sentindo _ótimo_, mas posso ficar ainda _melhor._ – Sua voz mais rouca, e ela logo percebeu isso.

- Ahn? – Rukia o olhou totalmente confusa.

E ele sentiu vontade de meter a cabeça na parede por insinuar uma coisa dessas. Ou melhor, meter a _outra_ cabeça em um _outro _lugar e...

_NÃO!_

_EU NÃO POSSO ESTAR PENSANDO ISSO!_

Latejar, latejar, latejar...

Estava _latejando_, tanto a ponto de _doer._ Parecia que _ele _queria rasgar suas calças, e então Ichigo rapidamente ficou de bruços na cama, gemendo de frustração.

- Ichigo, você tá estranho. Pensei que a dor já havia passado.

Silêncio durante alguns segundos.

Rukia suspirou, irritada.

E Ichigo achou aquele suspiro muito, mas _muito_ sensual.

- E a dor já passou... – A voz dele tava levemente chorosa.

Rukia riu da cara dele e se levantou do chão, colocando o mangá em cima da mesa de Ichigo.

- Esses humanos, tão estranhos...

- _Rukia_... – Ichigo queria se bater por ter chamado o nome dela de forma tão... Tão... Tão não-Ichigo. Ele praticamente _gemeu_ o nome dela.

E Rukia, que não é nada idiota, percebeu isso.

- Tá louco? Por que está falando assim, idiota?

- _Sai daqui! _

- Que? – Ela o encarou, indignada.

- Sai daqui, porra! É melhor!

- NÃO FALE COMIGO ASSIM, SEU IMBECIL! – Rukia gritou, irada, dando um soco no meio das costas do ruivo.

Ele gemeu de dor arqueando as costas, ao mesmo tempo que ficava aliviado por Rukia ter lhe dado esse soco. Poderia diminuir a excitação dele.

Mas não diminuiu.

_Em nada._

Então, ele dessa vez optou por pensar em coisas broxantes.

_Dizem que sempre funciona._

_Vamos pensar em carros! Isso! Carros! Rodas, graxa... Pneus, direção... Motor, velocidade... Ritmo, er... Rukia... No banco detrás do carro e... AAAAAHHH NÃO!_

Desistiu de pensar, pois, só Rukia lhe vinha à mente...

E, bem, Rukia _não é_ nada... Broxante.

- Ah, Deus... Me ajuda... – Era quase uma dor física o que ele estava sentindo.

_Sinceramente, era melhor ter ficado com dor de cabeça._

- Deixa de frescura, Ichigo. Vai, vira aí que vou usar um kido de cura.

- Não.

- Por que não? – Ela suspirou, frustrada. – Eu vou sim! Pode ir virando!

- Não.

- Ah é?

_Fudeu._

Então, Rukia simplesmente pegou um dos braços de Ichigo e virou para o lado contrário, o encurralando. Pois se ele não virasse, quebraria o braço.

Então, ele se virou bruscamente, deitado com as costas na cama, olhando fixamente para o rosto dashinigami. Olhando _lascivamente_ para o corpo da shinigami.

E a tal shinigami realmente quis enterrar a cabeça num buraco.

Pois Ichigo parecia uma fera prestes a comê-la.

Deveria gostar ou ficar com medo disso?

- Ahn... Ichigo? – Foi quando ela viu a excitação do rapaz. Seu rosto pegou fogo, no momento, mas preferiu fingir que não tinha visto.

- Hm... Er, pelo visto sua dor de cabeça passou. Vou indo dormir... Boa noite. – E quando ela ia se afastar da cama, sentiu ser puxada bruscamente para a mesma.

Logo, um par de olhos castanhos a fitava.

- Não passou não.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu havia postado esta história DUAS VEZES antes, mas a tirei do ar por ficar dando constantemente erros nela. .__. Bem, ainda tem mais outra parte. Se houve comentários, eu posto. E aí, gostaram ou ficou uma merda?

Ah, e apra aqueles que leêm - regra ortográfica à merda - **Lilium**, desculpem-me pela demora a postar. Meu PC havia quebrado, eu me estressei com os estudos, depois problemas pessoais e familiares.. bem, sabem como é. XD espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tylenol  
**_Por Mili Black  


* * *

_

- I-Ichigo?

Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam maliciosos em direção a ela. Ichigo deu um meio sorriso e se inclinou mais na direção da morena, prendendo as pernas dela entre as suas.

- Sim? – Respondeu num sussurro rouco, enquanto inclinava lentamente seus lábios na direção nos da garota.

Rukia estava se sentindo hipnotizada, e sem acreditar nessa situação irreal em que se encontrava. Suas faces foram se aproximando lentamente, e os olhos da morena foram se fechando.

Ichigo suspirou quando sentiu a boca quente de Rukia pressionada na sua, e sem esperar foi, aprofundou o beijo, esquecendo de tudo ao seu redor. A prensou mais ainda contra a cama, e desceu sua mão direita até sua cintura e a apertou forte, arrancando um suspiro da morena.

Rukia segurou com as duas mãos a nuca do rapaz, e o trouxe para mais perto. Fechou suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele, arrancando um gemido rouco dele contra sua boca.

Ele colocou sua outra mão no outro lado da cintura da jovem, moldando-a. Então foi inclinando-se para trás e sentou na cama, com Rukia em seu colo.

Ela afastou um pouco sua boca da dele num momento de necessidade para respirar, quando sentiu a mão e Ichigo apertar levemente sua coxa. Foi aí que chegou sua _lucidez._

- O que... – Sem dar tempo de dizer mais nada, sentiu a boca do ruivo contra a sua avidamente, e ela corou quando sentiu a excitação dele entre suas pernas. – Não Ichigo, espere... – Novamente tentou se afastar, mas foi outra tentativa frustrada.

Ichigo com uma mão percorreu do fim das costas da morena até sua nuca e a segurou firmemente, começando a mordiscar seu lábio inferior.

Mesmo com uma parte sua não querendo isso, Rukia não pôde evitar suspirar e passar sua língua no lábio superior do ruivo, o causando um gemido.

Rukia desceu as mãos pelo peito do rapaz até a borda de sua camisa, sentindo todos os músculos definidos em suas mãos. Puxou a camisa dele para cima e Ichigo imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo e terminou de tirar a peça de roupa.

Ele colocou suas mãos por dentro da blusa da garota e acariciou toda sua barriga, causando suspiros em RUkia. Ela por sua vez acariciou do abdômen do rapaz até seu colo, e prendeu o pescoço dele entre suas mãos, colando seu corpo no dele.

Eles gemeram ao contato, e Rukia já tinha esquecido que _não queria_ que continuassem com isso.

Ichigo inclinou um pouco a morena para trás e começou a distribuir beijos molhados pelo seu colo, abaixando as alças de sua blusa. Rukia gemeu roucamente quando sentiu a boca do rapaz no seu seio esquerdo por cima de sua blusa, enquanto ele massageava o direito com a outra mão.

Rukia sussurra o nome do rapaz e num gesto bruto, desabotoou rapidamente a camisa de seu pijama e a joga para trás, deixando seus pequenos seios nus.

O ruivo voltou a beijar o colo da garota e foi descendo, e logo estava dando beijos molhados sobre os seios dela. Rukia gemia baixinho em cada contato, adorando tudo aquilo, por mais que achasse surreal.

Ele passou a ponta da língua no bico do seio arrepiado da garota, que tremeu com o contato, e logo depois o abocanhou.

Rukia gemeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás. O ruivo estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, porém estava _longe_ de se saciar. Enquanto sentia Ichigo ficar-lhe lambendo os seios, ela com seu autocontrole habitual, afastou um pouco o quadril para trás e começou a desabotoar a calça do ruivo, que começou a reclamar por ela ter se afastado.

Ela riu-se e o afastou com tudo, o prensando contra a parede. Ichigo olhou ofegante para a morena, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Rukia terminou de desabotoar a calça do ruivo e saiu de cima dele, jogando a roupa no chão.

Tirou sua calça, ficando apenas de calcinha e novamente sentou-se no colo dele, quase arrancando-lhe um gemido.

Ichigo sorriu e voltou a beijar a garota – dessa vez na boca, - quando ela o parou e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ele se arrepiou.

Estava em _ansioso _e totalmente desnorteado, quando escutou um grande impacto na porta de seu quarto, mas resolveu não ligar. Quando, novamente outra batida, e dessa vez Rukia se levantou.

- Quem... O que... – Ela olhava corada, ofegante e surpresa para o ruivo a sua frente, que por sua vez a encarava _apenas_ ofegante e irritado por os interromperem. – Nós estamos... er...

_- ICHIGO, ABRA ESSA PORTA!_ – A voz de seu pai estava furiosa atrás da porta, e as batidas insistentes continuavam.

Ichigo suspirou irritado.

- _Não dá pra parar._ – E sem esperar qualquer outra reação de Rukia, novamente a beijou. Rukia procurou se afastar, mas os braços fortes do ruivo a impediram.

- Ichigo, não... Ichigo, seu pai ta na porta... – Ela apelava pela razão do ruivo, mas não adiantava de nada.

E antes que se rendesse totalmente aos prazeres que ela _sabia_ que ele poderia proporcionar, fez a única coisa que lhe veio à mente.

- Bakudou número 1, Sai! – E os braços do ruivo são empurrados bruscamente para trás por "uma força maior" e ele cai deitado em cima da cama, sob o olhar atônito de Rukia.

- Eu... erh... – Ela fica de pé, totalmente ofegante e descabelada, sem acreditar na situação que havia vivido. – Deus...

- Rukia, tire isso de mim, vamos! Não estou com cabeça pra isso agora! – Ichigo se movimentava em cima da cama no intuito de se soltar do aprisionamento, mas sem sucesso. – Você sabe que se eu quiser, posso me soltar daqui fácil, fácil...

_- EU VOU CONTAR ATÉ DEZ!_

- Ichigo, cala a boca! Seu pai ta aqui! – Rukia falou, em pânico, começando a vestir sua camisa. – Ponha uma roupa!

Ichigo bufou.

- Mas como eu vou por uma roupa se você não me solta?! – Ele continuou a reclamar, enquanto observava atentamente a morena se vestindo.

Praticamente gemeu quando ela se agachou para pegar a sua calça.

- Se solte você, sua anta! Você não é tão forte?! – Rukia, já completamente vestida, jogou a calça para o ruivo e jogou a camisa dele dentro do guarda roupa. – Vamos! Fale par ao seu pai que já vai abrir!

- Porra... JÁ VAI, VELHO! – Ele gritou o que Rukia mandou e elevando um pouco sua reatsu se soltou do aprisionamento e começou a vestir sua calça, chamando vários palavrões enquanto isso. – Merda, isso é tão injusto...

Rukia ajeita os bagunçados cabelos negros, pigarreia e vai abrir a porta.

- Erh... Olá, senhor Kurosaki! – Rukia encara um Isshin com uma expressão assustadora e desconfiada, segurando uma embalagem branca na mão.

A embalagem do remédio que ela havia comprado.

- Rukia, por que você está com o rosto vermelho? – Isshin pergunta aparentemente casual, num ato que não conduzia em nada com ele, enquanto entrava no quarto.

Rukia ri sem graça e pôs sua "máscara".

- Está calor, senhor Kurosaki.

Isshin ignora as palavras de Rukia e olha para Ichigo, que estava sentado na cama com o cobertor sobre suas coxas e quadril, com uma expressão _muito_ raivosa no rosto.

- Ichigo, o que é isso? – Isshin pergunta, mostrando a embalagem branca.

- Tylenol. – Ele responde controlado.

- Não, não é. Isso é um viagra. – Isshin pisca demoradamente. – Eu até aceitaria se você fosse gay, Ichigo. Mas... – Ichigo ergueu uma sobrancelha diante das palavras do seu pai. – SER IMPOTENTE É OUTRA HISTÓRIA! QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ NÃO HONRA A LINHAGEM DOS KUROSAKI?

Uma gota escorreu da testa de Ichigo.

- Como?

- E ainda mais com quinze anos! Que absurdo. – Isshin se sentou na cama ao lado de Ichigo. – E tomar um comprimidozinho desses é um problema quando não saciado... – Ele olha sugestivamente para Ichigo e depois para Rukia, que estava num outro canto do quarto, totalmente corada. – Não é?

- C-claro... – Rukia confirma nervosa.

- Quer que eu te leve a um médico, filho? Eu, como seu pai não me incomodaria disso e além do mais garanto que a Rukia iria gostar de ter você natural e _poten..._

_- _CALA A BOCA! – Ichigo grita, nervoso. Algumas veias saltavam de sua testa. – ISSO NÃO É COISA QUE SE DIGA, SEU TARADO! FORA DO MEU QUARTO!

- Mas, Ichigo seu ingrato, eu só quero ajudar! – Isshin se defende, indignado.

- VOCÊ MAIS ATRAPALHOU QUE AJUDOU!

Os olhos de Isshin brilharam.

- QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊS TAVAM SE PEGANDO? AHÁ, EU SABIA! QUE BELA SURPRESA PRA UMA CHEGADA DE VIAGEM, HEIM? PARABÉNS ICHIGO! – Ele tirou seu olhar de Ichigo e lançou para Rukia. – PARABÉNS RUKIA-CHAN, E OBRIGADA POR TER ESCOLHIDO MEU FILHO!

Uma gota escorria da testa de Rukia.

- PÁRA DE FALAR MERDA, KARIN E YUZU PODEM ESCUTAR! – Ichigo berrou.

- Não se preocupem, elas estão dormindo feitos anjos! – Isshin falou abobado, observando Rukia. – Anjos virgens, só para constar.

- CHEGA ISSHIN! VAZA! –Ichigo se levantou da cama, quase se esquecendo do efeito do _remédio_ que tomara.

Isshin observou o volume nas calças do ruivo perplexamente.

- Uau... Você tomou quantos comprimidos?

- Eu acho que não sou tão impotente assim, afinal. – Ichigo respondeu sarcástico, enquanto ignorava uma Rukia totalmente corada ao seu lado. – SAI VELHO TARADO!

- Tudo bem, eu saio. – O médico disse por fim, saindo pela porta. – Não atrapalho mais vocês, e boa sorte! – Mas antes de sair completamente do quarto, quando voltou tirando uma camisinha do bolso. – É uma proteção, a use! – E Isshin joga a camisinha na testa do ruivo e sai do quarto, deixando todos surpresos e corados.

O silêncio se apoderou no local, e nem Ichigo e nem Rukia tinham coragem suficiente para olharem um para o outro.

- Erh... Ichigo... – Rukia fora a primeira a se pronunciar, e Ichigo não sabia se agredecia ou chorava por isso. – Nós quase... Bem, você sabe... _Mesmo?_

Ichigo não sabia se ria ou ficava bravo pela pergunta.

- Sim... – Ele responde calmamente, enquanto se sentava na cama. _Aquilo_ ainda incomodava, mas ele sabia que não iria conseguir nada. Iria ficar na mão, literalmente. – Só não fizemos porque o velho apareceu...

Silêncio novamente.

Ichigo guardou a camisinha que estava em sua mão na gaveta de sua mesa e se deitou na cama, se cobrindo totalmente.

- Boa noite, Rukia. E apague a luz quando sair.

Rukia olhou confusa para o rapaz deitado, ainda estática no lugar. Simplesmente não conseguia esquecer-se do que ele a fez sentir, e nem do que ela havia o feito sentir.

- Hm... Certo. – Ela caminha lentamente pelo quarto até a porta, sem realmente prestar atenção no que fazia, por não conseguia tirar os olhos do rapaz.

Mas quando pôs a mão na maçaneta, desistiu de sair. _Não tinha nada a perder._

- Hum, Ichigo... – Ele se vira e caminha até o rapaz.

- Que?

- O que é viagra?

- Ahm... – Ele se descobriu parcialmente e se levantou, olhando dolorosamente para Rukia. _"Garota má, muito má." – _É um instigante... Sexual... O Urahara o deu pra você me dar, provavelmente. Ele não presta.

- Ah, instigante sexual. Sei. – Ela se levantou da cama e foi até a mesa do ruivo, tirando e dentro da gaveta dela a camisinha que ele havia jogado lá. – E o que é uma camisinha?

- Camisinha? – Ele olhou da camisinha para a morena, e da morena para a camisinha. As perguntas que ela estava fazendo eram excitantes, por mais que ele tentasse se controlar. – É um preservativo, um homem o usa durante o sexo para não engravidar a mulher...

Ichigo realmente não acreditava que estava explicando essas coisas para RUkia.

É _absurdo._

- Ah, entendo. – Ela disse, enquanto se aproximava novamente do ruivo.

_Sem querer_, Rukia enquanto mexia no pequeno pacote acabou o abrindo.

- Me ensina a por ele em você?

_Muito_ Absurdo.  
_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Caraca pessoal desculpem-me pela demora! É que minha net ta num vai-ou-não-vai, porque ela só pega quando quer. Um carinha aqui tem que vir concertar, mas ta dificil... Não está betado, e a parte do quase hentai está escrito MUITO MAL. ABSURDAMENTE MAL. Eu esperava mais de mim, é que, tipo... escrevi correndo. Rere.

Mas pelo menos espero que alguém tenha gostado.

_**Mili Black**_


End file.
